Pieces
by Ariadna
Summary: La pena carcome a los Tamers luego de todo lo ocurrido... Jenrya se queda bajo la lluvia para ver como el cielo llora con él... hasta que alguien llega con un paraguas...


Pieces

Por: Ariadna.

Empañados en lluvia se encontraban los vidrios de toda la ciudad. El invierno era crudo y frío, y no quería dejar entrar a la primavera con su frescura y alivio. No, el invierno había dominado todas las estaciones, sin dejar descansar los corazones agobiados de quienes alguna vez sonrieron felices…

Tratando de olvidar la lluvia la gente se movía hacia sus quehaceres, a paso rápido y sin dudar. Pero había alguien entre la multitud que parecía querer ser empapado, mojarse completo y así no llorar, pues el cielo lo hacía por él… 

Todos sus amigos parecían empeñados en olvidar. Dejar los recuerdos dolorosos atrás, y él quería lo mismo, simular una vida normal, como si nada nunca hubiese ocurrido… pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

"… Lee?"

Se giró al escuchar su nombre. Frente a él uno de sus compañeros de aventuras de tanto tiempo atrás se encontraba. Pero él traía un paraguas. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quería ser bañado en lluvia como los demás para olvidar? ¿O es que se resignó a que eso era imposible?…

"Qué haces así bajo la lluvia? Te vas a enfermar." Le dijo el chico, cubriéndolo con el paraguas. 

Jenrya pensó en apartarse, pero al dejar de sentir las gotas en su rostro… por un momento, por un solo momento, todo pareció estar bien.

"Mi casa está cerca de aquí, si quieres vamos para que te seques." 

El empapado miró fijamente a su acompañante. Dudó por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió y se dejó llevar a un lugar seguro.

Llegaron a un pequeño edificio departamental. Jenrya no dijo palabra alguna al entrar, ni se dedicó a mirar el decorado del interior del departamento. Aceptó una toalla con resignación y se cubrió la cabeza y el rostro con ella.

"Quieres algo para beber? Puedo calentarte un té o un vaso de leche…"

¿Por qué aquel chico parecía tan obligado de llenar el vacío del silencio? Jenrya suspiró y aceptó el vaso de leche. Logró así que el dueño de casa sonriera, lo que lo dejó aún más confundido.

"Por qué…?" Finalmente interrogó. 

El otro alzó la vista, y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

"No tiene que haber un porque para todo, Lee, eso lo aprendí hace tiempo gracias a los Digimon."

**********

Nakanaide nakanaide taisetsu na hitomi yo   
Kanashisa ni tsumazuitemo   
Shinjitsu wo mite ite ne   
Sono mama no anata de ite

**********

Jenrya agitó su cabeza.

"Tiene que haber un porque para esto, Akiyama." Insistió.

Su compañero mantuvo su sonrisa, aunque su mirada pareciera tan lejana como la de todos sus amigos.

"Llámame Ryou." Pidió. "Y sobre el porque…" dudó. "No lo sé. no quiero que te pierdas como yo…"

"Cómo tú?"

Ryou prefirió no responder de inmediato. Escuchó el sonido de la tetera lista y entró a la cocina a preparar lo que había prometido. Tras unos minutos volvió con dos vasos de leche caliente, y le pasó uno a Jenrya antes de sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraban.

"No has podido olvidar, no es así?"

Jenrya bajó la vista.

"Tú tampoco."

El castaño tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"Yo ya no quiero olvidar." Aseguró.

Ahora el muchacho chino emitió una sonrisa. Así que eso era… no era resignación, era una decisión propia. Un deseo.

"Que envidia…" murmuró. "Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo…"

"No te haría más feliz." Replicó Ryou, mirando fijamente el vaso que tenía en sus manos. "No dejas de llorar…"

"Pero mantienes los buenos recuerdos…"

"Los malos siguen siendo más fuertes…"

Jenrya frunció el ceño. Pensó que Ryou le estaba dando la oportunidad para seguir adelante, pero sonaba tan, tan amargado…

"Y por qué no quieres olvidar entonces?"

"Porque sería traicionar a Cyberdramon."

Silencio. ¿Eso era? ¿No traicionar a su compañero Digimon? No le daba ninguna verdadera esperanza…

"No frunzas el ceño, Lee, no viene contigo." Resaltó el castaño. "Tal vez no lo entiendas, yo estuve con Cyberdramon por mucho más tiempo que el resto de ustedes… Soy un Tamer desde año y medio antes que ustedes llegaran al Mundo Digital." Trató de explicar. "Tal vez por eso…"

"Nunca menosprecies mi relación con Terriermon." Lo interrumpió Jenrya, cortante. "Nunca".

Ryou tragó saliva. Por un momento le había entrado miedo al ver la expresión de su amigo…

"No menosprecies ninguna relación. Takato conoció a Guilmon sólo unos meses antes del asunto del Deripa, y Hirokazu y los demás conocieron a sus Digimon en el Mundo Digital, pero no por eso su relación era menos fuerte. Todos terminaron mal después de la última batalla. Todos."

El moreno no pareció del todo impresionado, pero si asintió, dando a entender su equivocación. 

"¿Cuándo tú conociste a Terriermon?"

El chino giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, donde aún llovía…

"Seis meses antes que tú."

Los ojos de Ryou se abrieron y luego se golpeó la frente con la palma.

"Y yo que me vanagloriaba de ser el más viejo de los Tamers…" Murmuró, riéndose de sí mismo. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Porque no es algo de lo que yo me vanagloriaría."

"Tienes razón, supongo que somos bastante distintos…"

**********

Daisuki na sono egao kumorasete gomen ne   
Inottemo toki no nagare hayasugite tooku made   
Nagasareta kara modorenakute

**********

Ryou acabó con su vaso de leche y fue a la cocina a preparar más. Jenrya quedó solo por un rato, preguntándose si estar con Ryou le estaba ayudando a su depresión o no, y si valía la pena seguir ahí.

Al final decidió quedarse un rato más. Estaba muy cansado y el calor del departamento lo reconfortaba incluso si el dueño de casa no lograba el mismo efecto. 

Se puso a pensar en todo eso de lo que ya no había vuelto atrás… esos dos años con Terriermon, sufriendo para que nadie descubriera que él era algo más que un peluche… recordó cuando se lo regaló a su hermana Shiuchon como "regalo retrasado" de navidad. La primera semana fue agotadora, hasta que finalmente Terriermon le hizo entender a Jenrya que haría cualquier cosa para estar al lado de su compañero humano, incluso si eso significaba usar un vestido de muñeca.

Le gustaría reírse de los recuerdos, pero no podía. Simplemente, a su mente venía ese angustioso último combate y aquella abrupta despedida… 

El moreno regresó en ese instante, justo cuando un relámpago se vio y un trueno se sintió. La intensa luz llamó la atención de ambos chicos, como si desearan que fuera algo más mágico de lo posible… pero no fue así.

"Um, y…" Ryou no estaba seguro de qué decir. "Cómo están los demás? Hace mucho que no sé de ellos…"

Jenrya se acomodó en su asiento, descansando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Están… no lo sé." Cierra los ojos, imaginando las caras de cada uno de sus amigos. "Shiuchon… lloró por dos semanas completas, hasta que mi madre le regaló un peluche nuevo que asemejaba a Lopmon. Ahora simula todo el tiempo que es él…ya has escuchado a mi hermana llorar, y créeme que era mil veces mejor escuchar su llanto que verla simular que Lopmon aún está con ella…"Jenrya suspira. "Takato lo tomó con negación. Su vida volvió a la normalidad, y parece cómodo así, pero todos los días visita la casa de Guilmon esperando que algún día él reaparezca… y llega a clases con expresión derrotada." Suspira de nuevo. "Ruki… a pasado mucho tiempo con su familia últimamente, no la veo muy seguido… las pocas veces que nos encontramos, ambos terminamos en lágrimas… llevamos tres meses evitándonos para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir."

"Eso no ayudará a que dejen de llorar." Resaltó Ryou, sumergido en el movimiento de su vaso de leche.

"Lo sé…" El chino vuelve su cabeza hacia delante. "Hirokazu sigue obsesionado con los juegos de cartas, pero lo hace con… rabia. Se ha vuelto muy bueno, pero no parece disfrutar ni una sola victoria…" Agitó su cabeza. "Kenta creo que a sido el más maduro de todos. No llora, no se enfurece, no lo niega… pero se la pasa todo el día en otro mundo, como ensimismado, y muy deprimido… Juri es un caso parecido, pero creo que luego de todo lo que le ocurrió a ella, ver que ninguno de nosotras está feliz la afectó más, y no puede hacer nada para animar a Takato y los demás sin dejar de pensar que tal vez, todo fue su culpa…"

"Eso es estúpido, claro que no fue su culpa." Interrumpió el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. "Cómo es que nadie le ha hecho entender eso?"

"Nadie a prestado la suficiente atención para atenderla, Akiyama."

"Llámame Ryou" repitió. "Y si tú sabes que se culpa, por qué no le has dicho nada?"

Jenrya bajó la vista.

"Oh." Al parecer, Ryou entendió. "Realmente crees que fue su culpa…" Dijo en un murmullo.

"No… no es exactamente eso. Es que…"

Jenrya no continuó, y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos, sin poder decir palabra por largo rato…

"La culpa es mía."

**********

Aa azayaka na kagayaki ni irdorare   
Saigetsu wa yoru wo yume ni kaeru mitai dakara   
Me wo korashite saa!

**********

"Tuya? Cómo puede ser tuya?"

"Yo…" 

El chino tragó saliva. Todo era tan difícil… difícil recordar, difícil asimilar, entender… aceptar…

"Mi papá instaló el sistema Shagai en Terriermon. Yo… dejé que lo usara… Mega Gargomon invirtió el proceso…"

"Hey, qué estás diciendo?" Ryou se puso de pie de un salto. "No puedes culparte por eso, estabas acabando con el Deripa! Tenías que hacerlo!"

"No, no entiendes…" Jenrya se abrazó a si mismo, temblando. "Yo hice que los Digimon tuvieran que regresar al Mundo Digital, yo cerré la puerta entre los dos mundos, yo…"

Ryou comenzó a asustarse. No pensó que Jenrya podría culparse de esa manera… Lo tomó por los hombros, lo más firme que pudo.

"Lee!" Le gritó, para hacerlo reaccionar. "Lee, no es tu culpa!"

"No…"

"Escúchame!" Insistió, agitándolo. "Tú no sabías que eso ocurriría, y nos salvaste a todos invirtiendo el camino de entrada del Deripa. Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste todos estaríamos muertos! Y no me refiero sólo a nosotros, el planeta completo hubiera sido devorado por ese maldito sistema destructor!"

Jenrya pareció reaccionar, deteniendo sus murmullos culpables. Pero no se dignó a mirar a su amigo a la cara para confirmarle que realmente creía lo que él le decía… 

"Sabes que yo tuve esa estúpida idea también?" Dijo Ryou de repente. "Luego de que todo ocurriera, pensé… pensé que tal vez, si me hubiera quedado en el Mundo Digital la puerta no se hubiese cerrado nunca…o que tal vez, algo tuvo que ver el que yo fuera al Mundo Digital en primer lugar, porque las apariciones de Digimon salvajes no comenzaron hasta después que yo me marchara…"

El chico de cabello azul agitó su cabeza, no queriendo creer que Ryou pensara algo así.

"Lo sé, es bastante tonto… pero lo pensé. Pensé que tal vez no fui lo suficientemente fuerte… Ni Sakuyamon y Yustimon juntos pudieron contra esa cosa… Si hubiera sido más fuerte, invertir el proceso de entrada no hubiese sido necesario, hubiéramos destruido al Deripa y regresado a casa con nuestros compañeros Digimon." Comentó, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. "Pero…" Bajó la vista. "Pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto." Aceptó. "Me di cuenta de eso y reaccioné, no intentaría ver las posibilidades de un pasado que ya fue, ni trataría de olvidar que Cyberdramon nunca más podrá estar conmigo." 

Jenrya comenzó a temblar de nuevo, dejando caer grandes lágrimas sobre sus piernas por estar sentado. Ryou que aún lo sostenía por los hombros, lo abrazó. Y Jenrya lo abrazó de vuelta.

Cada vez que lloraba trataba de sostener las lágrimas, no quería que Shiuchon lo viera en ese estado, o ninguno de sus amigos… sólo con Ruki podía llorar sin detenerse, y eso sólo porque ella lloraba con él. Pero ahora, con Ryou… Dejó que todo el líquido acumulado saliera de sus ojos, quería llorar de tal manera que no volviera a llorar nunca más, que se le agotaran las lágrimas… 

Ryou no lo soltó. Presionó con fuerza a su amigo contra el pecho, le daba igual que su chaleco quedara completamente empapado… no importaba, porque no podía dejarlo ir…

**********

Anata no sugu soba ni   
Mata atarashii hana ga umarete   
Komorebi no naka de azayaka ni yureteru

Itsu mademo mimamotte agetai kedo   
Mou daijoubu   
Yasashii sono te wo matteru hito ga iru kara   
Kao wo agete...

**********

TBC...


End file.
